


Minor Nuisances

by kindkit



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When's the best time for a picnic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minor Nuisances

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a prompt by Biichan, who asked for Jamie, the Second Doctor, and a picnic.  
> Microsoft Word said this was 100 words long. The AO3 says it's 96. As a drabble purist, this drives me absolutely _bonkers_. Consistency is all I ask!

Jamie sets the hamper down on a rock. "Doctor, only you would time travel a million years just to have a picnic."

"140 million, actually. The early Cretaceous. You see, ants haven't evolved yet."

"Dunno what they'd live on anyway. It's all a bit . . . "

"Yes, well, unfortunately grass hasn't evolved yet either. Or flowers."

"Och, never mind, the trees are nice."

"Those aren't actually trees, Jamie, they're - "

"Doctor! Look!" Jamie points at a long reptilian neck emerging from the not very distant foliage.

"Don't worry. Sauropods are vegetarians."

"Next time, I'll take the ants," Jamie mutters.


End file.
